


About Last Night

by Chelsea072498



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Dean and reader give into their feelings for each other, but reader isn't quite ready to face the consequences of their actions.





	About Last Night

##  **About Last Night**

You roll over and open your eyes. You are alone. You knew you would be because you always are. Slowly sitting up, you stretch before looking at the clock.

_11:22?!_

How is that possible?

After a quick shower, you make your way to the kitchen very quietly. It was a late night for everyone and if you slept in, it was possible they did too.

You open the fridge for juice. When you turn around, Dean is standing in front of you.

“Hey,” He says, a small smile on his lips. “So,” he rubs the back of his neck. “About last night….”

_The knock on your door was_ _un_ _expected. It was already after one in the morning. You set your book on the nightstand and call, “Come in?”_

_Dean opens the door slowly. “Are you sleeping?”_

_“Not yet. I was trying to read and settle down a little.” You pull your knees to your chest. “You need something?”_

_He nods, but no words are spoken. He shuts the door and is next to you in seconds._

_“Dean?”_

_Dean leans in and kisses you. You freeze for a moment before you respond and kiss him back. This is wrong. This is not suppose to happen. This can’t happen._

You are brought back to reality. Dean’s eyes lock with yours. “Dean, I don’t know what to say.”

_His hands gently touch your face, his lips move across your neck. “(Y/N)….”_

_“Dean.” You close your eyes. You want this. You know it’s not right. You know this will complicate everything._

_“I couldn’t stay away from you.” He tells you. “I’ll leave if you tell me to. Hell, I’ll let you kick my ass for pulling this stunt…”_

_Your response is a kiss that you know you’ll need a lot of time to recover from._

“(Y/N/N), last night was,” you cut him off.

“It was everything I knew it would be.” A whisper is all you can manage. “I’m leaving today. I can’t stay.”

His hands gently take yours. “I can’t let you do, Sweetheart. Not after last night.”

_You pull his tee shirt off, your lips moving to the newly exposed skin. He gently unbuttons the flannel you have on. Your hands are shaking as you unbutton his jeans._

_“(Y/N),” One of his hands catches your chin. His thumb strokes your cheek. “This is going to change everything.”_

_Things have changed in the few minutes since he knocked on your door. A decision you had been agonizing over has been made._

You try and move away from him. His hold is as firm as it is gentle. “Dean, I can’t risk…”

“Risk what, (Y/N/N)?” He asks. “Sweetheart, there’s nothing to risk. Not anymore.” His lips catch yours in a tender kiss. “I know there’s someone else.”

_You cry out as Dean slowly pushes inside you. For the first time in your life, you feel complete. You cry out his name, tears running down your cheek. You lose yourself in his touch, his kisses, the beautiful feeling of pleasure he’s giving you._

“There is nothing with him.” Your eyes slowly meet Dean’s again. “There might have been but I screwed it up.”

Dean shakes his head. “I don’t believe that, Sweetheart.”

You know you shouldn’t tell him what you did. It’s not fair…

“I called him by your name.”

_“Dean!” He sits up, bringing you with him. You find a rhythm in this new position that works perfectly. “Dean!”_

_“(Y/N),” He looks into your (Y/E/C) eyes and smiles. “This is how I picture my Heaven.”_

Shock is all over his face. “You called him…while you were…”

“Kissing.” You’ve never gone further with the other man. Until you misspoke, you couldn’t understand why you didn’t let yourself give in. “We were kissing and I knew I was there with him. My mind always goes back to you, Dean.”

_“You okay?” He’s holding you close, one hand on your back, one on your shoulder. “Do you need anything?”_

 

_“I’m great.” You smile at him. “Dean, there’s a lot that you need to know.”_

_He kisses you. “_ _There’s things you need to know too, (Y/N).” He kisses your forehead. “Sleep, Sweetheart. I’m here.”_

“I’ve been thinking about you nonstop for as long as I can remember.” He takes a deep breath. “I don’t want to hurt hm.”

“That was never my intention.” You turn away, still holding the juice. Dean stands in the middle of the kitchen, watching your every move. You pour your juice, take a long sip, and pour some more. As you replace the bottle in the fridge, Sam and Castiel walk in. One of the men looks at you, his eyes desperate for some kind of sign.

Dean’s demeanor changes. “We don’t have a case. We were talking about getting some beer, take out, and seeing what’s new on Netflix.”

There’s a brief discussion about plans for the evening. You aren’t paying attention. You leave the men in the kitchen and slowly walk to your room. You know what you have to do. This can’t end well. At all.

It takes you less than an hour to pack your bags. You look around the room, your first real bedroom. The memory of the first time you saw it played in your head. You’d been hurt on a hunt and the brothers brought you to the bunker to recover. Your injuries were more serious than they realized and your recovery took time. After a month, they asked you to stay.

A year and a half later, you know that you should have left as soon as Cas returned and healed you. You regret staying. You regret the hurt that’s going to go around.

Tears are falling down your cheeks as you open the door and come face to face with the man you’ve already hurt deeply.

“(Y/N)?”

“I’m leaving.” Your voice is shaky. “I can’t stay.”

His eyes burn into yours. “I know what happened.”

It’s in that instant you realize that Dean is wrong. Dean thought something was going on with…. “He told you, didn’t he?”

“He thought you were interested in someone else.”

“I’m so sorry.”

His face changes. “Don’t be sorry. You and Dean,” His smile is genuine. “You and Dean deserve happiness. You can find that with each other.”

“No, we can’t. I have to leave.” The guilt would eat away at Dean, and you, and eventually eat away at whatever relationship you tried to have.

You kiss his cheek and walk through the garage. You’ll call, but you need to put some distance between yourself and the bunker. You need to be far enough away that they won’t be able to get to you before you head to your next destination.

“(Y/N),” He calls out to you. “You’ll be back. Dean will bring you home.”

Shaking your head, you smile at him. “No, I won’t be. Take care of yourself, Castiel. I’m really sorry about how things worked out.”

He watches you leave, a smile still on his face. He picked up on it as soon as he entered the bunker that morning. The new aura. The new life essence.

“Cas, you want to make the run with me?” Dean peaks in your room. “Where’s (Y/N/N)?” He immediately panics, seeing your things are gone.

“She’s leaving, but you have to stop her.” Cas is still smiling. “Dean, she’s having your baby.”


End file.
